


Cherished, Worshiped, and Devoured

by Triangulum



Series: Hale Escorts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Peter, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Stiles, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Stiles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loves having her under him, her lithe body spread out on his sheets. So beautiful tied to the headboard, her body quivering under him as he parts her thighs to his hungry gaze. He can't wait to get his mouth on her cunt again, to taste how sweet she is. He wants to cherish, and worship, and absolutely wreck her for anyone else.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Peter introduces Stiles to BDSM, and she takes to it beautifully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherished, Worshiped, and Devoured

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Peter Hale, Escort. You don't _have_ to have read that, but it'll make more sense if you do for the plotty bits. Basically, Lydia hires an escort, Peter, to show Stiles how good sex can be. She's had sexual dysfunction issues, pain during sex, and trouble orgasming. But if you just want to read for the smut, read on, my friends!

Peter had decided that now that he’s had a taste of Stiles, he isn’t willing to let her go, not without experiencing more of her. 

“I want us to do this again,” Peter had said.

Stiles’ eyebrows had flown up so high that Peter was vaguely reminded of his nephew, Derek. They’d been getting dressed the morning after their ‘appointment’, Peter giving in to his urge to touch as much of Stiles’ skin as possible.

“Um,” Stiles had said, looking decidedly uncomfortable. “I can’t really afford – I mean, Lydia paid for the session.”

“I don’t mean with you as a client,” Peter had said.

Stiles had stilled, letting Peter brush his lips against hers.

“Then what do you mean?” she’d asked, swallowing hard.

“You’re absolutely exquisite,” Peter’d said, ghosting fingertips over her throat. “And no one has taken the time to truly explore you and show you what pleasure is.”

She’d shivered under his touch, then said, “You did.”

“I did,” he’d confirmed and fixed her with a predatory grin. “And I barely got started with you. I don’t want you as a client, I want to find every single way to take you apart.”

By the time he had finished talking, his nose was brushing Stiles’, her breath ragged against his lips.

“I – yeah, lets – that,” Stiles had said.

Peter had smirked and kissed her deeply, clenching his hand in her short, pixie cut hair.

“You’ll hear from me soon,” he’d promised.

-

Peter hadn’t lied. The next day, he makes a reservation at the Lily Grove, the most obnoxiously expensive restaurant in the area. It usually has a year-long waiting list, but Peter had clout and money, so getting a reservation isn’t hard. Erica wolf whistles and demands to know who the luck lady is, but Peter just smiled indulgently and reminds her that she needs to finish the Yukimura contract for the next day.

Peter calls Stiles to tell her the reservation details, not giving a damn about the ‘wait three days to call’ bullshit rule. He wants to see Stiles again and more importantly, he wants her to _know_ that he wants to see her again.

-

Stiles looks slightly uncomfortable and completely beautiful. Her short hair is artfully messy, and the black dress she’s wearing has a deep, plunging neckline that showcases her skin marvelously. 

“Peter,” Stiles hisses once the waiter has finished pouring their water and has retreated a respectable distance. “Why are there four forks? Oh my god, and four glasses, and three spoons, what the hell?”

“It’s a formal place setting, Stiles,” Peter says with a quirked brow. 

“Yes, thank you, I figured that out,” she says with an eye roll. “I mean, how do I know which one to use? It’s not like there’s an instruction booklet laying around! Oh my god, I’m going to eat salad with the wrong fork and get thrown out like a heathen.”

“It’s fine. I don’t care if you eat salad with a steak knife,” Peter says.

“I do,” Stiles grumbles.

“Then I’ll help you,” Peter says easily. 

That earns him a small smile and Stiles’ shoulders sag a bit in relief, as if she expected him to make fun of her. She side eyes him at the distinct lack of prices displayed on the menu, but stays quiet when Peter says, “Stiles. Just let me treat you. I can afford it, and I want to.”

It irks Peter a bit that Stiles seems so surprised at someone wanting to spoil her, to debauch and ruin her more than he already has. There’s a traitorous part of him that quietly says he wants to _provide_ for her, to give her the world. He stomps that part down.

Dinner is delicious, as is Stiles’ blush whenever Peter compliments her. And of course, watching her eat dessert, licking whip cream from the corner of her mouth, is practically pornographic. He desperately wishes he’d stocked up on whip cream and body chocolate for his apartment. She’s barely finished sucking the last of the custard from her fork when Peter stands, tossing enough cash onto the table to easily cover the bill and a generous tip, and gently pulls Stiles to her feet.

Before she can speak, Peter reels her in, kissing her deeply. She vaguely tastes of custard, and his hands settle on her hips like they belong there. He’s been half hard since she’d started dessert and if they keep this up much longer, it’ll be impossible to hide it as they leave the restaurant. 

“As much as I would love to bend you over this table and fuck you right here so everyone can see just how good you are, and believe me, I would love that, right now I need to get you back to my apartment so I can taste that sweet little cunt of yours again,” Peter murmurs against her lips. Stiles isn’t able to suppress a full-body shiver.

“Your apartment?” Stiles asks as he guides her through the restaurant with a hand resting on the small of her back. “Isn’t that, I don’t know, off limits?”

Peter opens the door of his Maserati for her (he can admit that he’d preened when he’d picked her up and her jaw had dropped), but stops her before she can get in.

“Stiles, you aren’t a client,” he says, cupping her face in his hands. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be, and I want you in the privacy of my own home.” 

He doesn’t mention that he’s only brought two people home with him before; one was a man he’d been seeing for over a year, and the other was a bad decision while he was spectacularly drunk.

Stiles smiles, though, and turns her head to kiss the palm of one of his hands.

“Okay,” she says. “Let’s go and get on with the ravishing.”

-

Peter makes Stiles hang up her dress when she takes it off, which makes her roll her eyes (“It’s not gonna hurt it.” “It’s silk, Stiles.”) then drinks in the sight of her bare before him. Stiles stands, shifting a bit. She’s completely topless, having gone braless for the dress’ deep neckline, and her beautiful, round breasts are on full display, pink nipples pebbled from the slightly cool air (he’s happy that he keeps his apartment at a cool 60 degrees).

“Beautiful,” Peter murmurs, placing his hands on her waist, thumbs toying with the waistband of her sheer black thong, the only thing that she’s still wearing. “I thought I was remembering wrong, but no, you’re still perfect.”

He runs his big hands up her back, reveling in the feeling of her smooth skin and smirking at the catch in her breath when she feels his clothed erection pressed against her hip.

“Take this off,” she says, tugging at his shirt. “No fair that you’re still dressed.”

Personally, Peter loves the idea of fucking her while he’s fully dressed, slamming into her naked body over and over, but he knows she’s more comfortable with more even scales, so he lets her unbutton his shirt with slightly trembling fingers. Her hands run down his arms as she pushes the dark dress shirt from his shoulder. She looks up at him when her hands reach his belt.

“Can I?” she asks.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

She immediately sinks to her knees in front of him. Peter’s breath catches as she nuzzles against his hard cock through his pants while her fingers make quick work of his belt and pant buttons. Before he can ask if she’s sure, she pulls down his dress pants and boxers in one go and licks up the underside of his cock.

“Stiles,” he hisses.

Stiles hums and swallows him down. There is no way she hasn’t done this before, Peter thinks dimly. He wraps hand in her hair tightly, fighting off the urge to just fuck her mouth. Her tongue undulates over his cock as she moves her head, drawing him closer and closer.

Peter refuses to come in thirty seconds like some teenager in the backseat of a station wagon, but Stiles seems determined to make him. Her mouth is hot and wet, sweet suction around his aching cock. He hasn’t had a blow job this good in years, never had anyone make him lose control this much. Because of his job, he has been focused on the pleasure of others for years, and he loves that, but most clients don’t pay to blow him, and most one night stands are fast and sloppy. Not Stiles.

She sucks him like she needs it, like she craves him on her tongue. He feels a slight pang of jealousy toward whoever helped her learn this, but his cock bumping the back of her throat pushes all thought from his mind. 

“Stiles, stop,” Peter says, tugging on her hair. “I’m going to come.”

Stiles pulls off long enough to say, “That’s the general idea,” before taking him back into her mouth, sucking and bobbing her head with single-minded determination.

“Stiles,” he warns, but she just hums and a moment later, he’s coming down her throat. 

She swallows, throat working around his sensitive cock, before pulling back to press a kiss to his thigh. Peter pulls her up and kisses her hard, tasting a bit of himself in her mouth.

“So,” she says with a grin. “I haven’t done that in a few years. I take it I haven’t lost my touch.”

“Not at all,” Peter says, kissing her neck. He slides a hand down her front, dipping under the waistband of her thong to feel the wet lips of her cunt. “A little excited?”

“I l-love doing that,” she gasps as his finger brushes over her clit. “But I got tired of no reci-ciprocation, oh god, Peter, so I stopped…”

“Oh sweetheart, you know I reciprocate,” Peter murmurs. “Can you lie on the bed for me?”

Stiles nods quickly, then groans when Peter pulls his hand away from her clit. She crawls onto the bed and settles on her back, propped up a bit on the pillows. Peter takes a moment to just take in the sight of her pale, lithe body looking so perfect spread out on his deep blue sheets.

“What?” she asks, squirming slightly.

“Just enjoying the beautiful view of you in my bed,” Peter says. Stiles rolls her eyes but her cheeks are tinged pink.

Peter, completely at ease with her watching him naked, pulls out a large cherry wood box from his closet. He sets it on the nightstand closest to Stiles.

“What’s that?” she asks.

“I wanted to try a few things if you’re interested,” Peter says. “I have a hunch that you might have a truly beautiful inclination for submission. Have you ever dabbled in BDSM?”

Stiles’ face is bright red, but she maintains eye contact. She shrugs.

“A little, but mostly in porn. An ex and I used to, uh, use handcuffs? And he liked to try edging, but I kind of hated that,” Stiles says. “I mean, I already couldn’t get off, so it was just mean. But uh, yeah, what I’ve read, I’ve liked.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Peter says. He truly hates how useless her previous lovers have been. He leans over and kisses her softly, giving her breast a gentle squeeze. She eeps. “So tell me, lovely, what is it that you’ve read that you liked?”

Stiles’ blush is back in full force, but she keeps looking at him.

“Uh, I like being held down, it makes me feel safe, uh, having my wrists tied up, s-spanking,” she says. “I don’t know, I like the idea of not being in charge. I have to be on point all day and I want someone else to take the reins.”

“You want to be taken care of,” Peter says.

Stiles looks away and says, “Yeah,” in a quiet voice.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Stiles,” Peter assures her. “It just so happens that I love taking care of you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Peter says. Stiles’ answering smile is blinding. “This is what we’re going to do, sweet girl. I’m going to tie your wrists to the headboard, and I’m going to play with your pretty pussy, see how wet I can get you, how many times you can come. If at any time you want to stop, say red and everything stops. I immediately untie you, no questions. If you need to pause and discuss or ask anything, say yellow. If everything is still okay, you say green. Understand?”

Stiles’ pupils are blown wide, her breath a little short as she nods and says, “Yes, green.”

“Good girl,” Peter praises, earning him another shudder. “Don’t hesitate to safeword. I am very serious about this, Stiles. I will never be angry or disappointed if you need to stop. I derive pleasure from giving you pleasure, and I don’t ever want you to do something that you don’t want to just because you think I like it, okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles says.

“This is very important, Stiles, promise me.”

“I promise,” she says.

“Good,” Peter says. He runs his hand through his hair, smiling slightly as she leans into his touch. “Do you have any questions?”

“Do I have to call you Master or Sir or anything like that?” she asks.

“Do you want to?”

Stiles scrunches up her nose and shakes her head.

“No, I like Peter,” she says.

Peter’s relieved. He’s never been much for the titles some dominants like using.

“Good,” Peter says. “I personally would prefer to hear my name from your lips. Any other questions?” Stiles shakes her head. “Okay, put your hands over your head.”

Stiles immediately does as he says, grabbing the top of his headboard. 

“Good girl,” Peter says. 

He turns his attention to the cherry wood box on the nightstand. It isn’t his full collection, not by a long shot, but he doesn’t want to overwhelm her, so he’d just collected some of his most basic toys to start with.

After deliberating for a few moments, he pulls a length of soft, silky rope, almost scarf-like. He’s dying to see her in the heavier leather cuffs, but he’ll save those for another day. 

“Give me your hands, sweetheart,” Peter commands.

Stiles does, watching with rapt attention as he gently wraps a few loops of the soft fabric around her wrists. He places a light kiss to each wrist before guiding her hands above her head again and securing the rope to a hook he’d installed on the back of the headboard for this exact purpose. Stiles tugs a little, testing her bonds.

“Color?” Peter asks.

“Green, so green,” Stiles says.

“Good,” Peter says. He takes another three items from the box and sets them on the nightstand, just out of Stiles’ line of sight, before crawling onto the bed and kneeling between her thighs.

Peter is suddenly immensely grateful that he’s already come once, or else he’d be having a very difficult time controlling himself. His cock is already trying to get hard again at the sight of Stiles stretched out on his bed, skin glistening slightly with a thin sheen of sweat. The graceful lines of her body are intoxicating, making him want to lick and mark every inch of her.

“Peter,” Stiles whines, making him realize he’s been staring.

“Sorry, love,” he says. “I needed a moment to appreciate the beauty in front of me.”

Stiles snorts, but Peter catches the delighted look that quickly flashes over her face.

Peter traces the delicate bones in her foot and drags his fingertips up, grazing the soft skin of her calf up to her knee. She giggles when he hits a ticklish spot on her inner thigh, then gasps as his finger grazes her labia.

“Already wet?” he asks mildly.

She hasn’t even been touched yet and her pussy is already glistening.

“Your fault,” she says, tilting her hips up and urging him to touch her more.

“I’m okay with that,” Peter says.

Stiles gasps as his finger lightly traces up and down her slit, just teasing her clit. His finger is already coated and there’s no resistance as he dips down and slides it into her. She whines and clenches down, like she’s desperate to keep him in her.

“Such a beautiful, soft pussy,” he says, slowly moving his finger inside her. “I’m so lucky.”

“Sure,” she says as sarcastically as she can while gasping for breath.

Peter narrows his eyes and twists his finger, dragging it over her gspot and making her squirm.

“You’re going to repeat after me. If you don’t, I stop. Understand?” Peter says.

“Y-yes,” Stiles stutters.

“Good girl,” Peter says. “Repeat: I am beautiful.”

“I…” Stiles pauses and Peter stills his finger inside of her. She whines.

“I am beautiful,” Peter prompts.

“I’m beautiful,” Stiles whispers. 

Peter slips a second finger into her in reward.

“Again.”

“I am beautiful,” Stiles says a little louder.

Peter crooks his fingers inside of her.

“Peter is lucky to have me,” Peter says.

Stiles falters, looking up at him with wide eyes. Peter still his fingers in her again and reaches up with his other hand to brush her hair from her face.

“Say it, sweet girl.”

“P-Peter is lucky to have me,” she whispers.

“Good, darling girl, you’re doing so well,” Peter praises. “One more and I’ll let you come. Repeat: I am worth being cherished and worshipped.”

Stiles is silent for a second and Peter brushes his thumb over her clit in warning. 

Stiles whimpers and whispers, “I am worth being cherished and worshipped.”

“Good,” Peter says.

He drops his mouth to her cunt, sucking on her hard little clit. His fingers move faster in her, crooking them to press against her gspot. Stiles bucks under his touch, straining at her bonds.

“Peter!” Stiles shouts. Her inner walls start clenching around him fingers.

Peter flicks his tongue faster, recognizing the signs of her impending orgasm. She’s so, so wet, a small damp spot already gathered on the sheets between her thighs. Last time, she’d squirted, gushed all over him, and he wants her to again so badly. He wants to remind her how sexy she is covered in her juices, leaking from her pleasure.

“Peter,” Stiles gasps. “I’m so close, please can I come?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Peter lifts his mouth just long enough to speak before ducking back between her thighs, humming at her sweet taste. He isn’t interested in edging or orgasm denial, at least not for her. Given her history with sexual dysfunction, he isn’t going to do that to her. All he wants is for her to come.

Stiles’ breath gets shorter, chest rising and falling rapidly, like her body is winding itself up, getting ready. Peter suckles her clit and reaches up to pinch a nipple, and that’s it. Stiles screams his name and absolutely gushes, covering his face and hand with her release. He laps at her gently, easing her through her orgasm with his tongue around her clit and fingers slowly moving in her fluttering cunt.

Stiles all but sobs when Peter withdraws his fingers and give her pussy one last long lick. His face is covered in her slick, but she doesn’t seem to care and makes grabby hands at him. Smiling, he obliges her and crawls up her body, letting only a bit on his weight onto her, and kisses her.

Stiles is so enthusiastic, licking into his mouth like she wants to draw out the taste of her own come. She giggles and nudges his nose with hers.

“Thank you,” she says, a little breathless.

“There’s no need to thank me, little one,” Peter says. “It was my pleasure.

Stiles hums.

“Can you tell me how you’re doing, sweetheart? Color?” Peter asks.

“Good, so good,” Stiles has. She tugs at her tied wrists and arches her back, pressing herself into the line of his body. “Green. Are you going to fuck me, Peter?”

“I will, but no quite yet,” Peter says. “I’m not through playing with you.”

Stiles shivers.

“Green,” she says.

“Good girl.”

Peter reaches across Stiles to the nightstands and grabs the items he’d set aside earlier.

“Do you know what this is, Stiles?” Peter asks, holding it up. It’s a small oval, about three inches long and an inch or so wide, made of soft silicone with a little silicone loop on the end.

“Is that an egg vibe?” Stiles asks. “It’s fancy.”

“It is,” Peter says. He holds up a circular item made of the same pink silicone. “And do you know what this is?”

Stiles frowns. “No?”

Peter smirks and presses a button on it, making the egg vibe to life.

“This is going to be inside your sweet little cunt and I’ll have this remote,” Peter says. “I’m going to blindfold you and touch every part of your beautiful body. Worship you like you deserve. Color?”

“Green,” Stiles breathes. “Peter, please…”

“Good girl. Spread your legs for me, let me see your lovely little pussy.”

Stiles does, opening her quivering thighs to Peter’s hungry gaze. He rubs the egg vibrator over her folds, covering it with her wetness, then slowly nudges it into her, watching her cunt swallow up the pink silicone.

“I’m blindfolding you now,” Peter says.

“Green,” Stiles says immediately.

Peter presses a kiss to her nose and reaches to the nightstand again, coming away with a soft black blindfold and slipping it over her eyes.

“So lovely,” Peter says, pulling away so he’s not touching her. “Look at you, all spread out for me.”

Stiles whines, squirming a bit like she’s trying to find Peter’s touch. Peter watches, letting her press her thighs together and make little noises as the vibe shifts in her. Without warning, Peter presses the button on the remote, turning the vibe onto low. Stiles gasps, arching off the bed.

Even more slick is dripping from her now, but Peter ignores it in favor of paying attention to her hard, pink nipples. He brushes his fingers over her nipples making her jerk and whimper.

Peter smiles. So responsive, so needy. With the lightest of touches, he circles her nipples. He drags his fingertips over the skin of her breasts, swirling invisible designs and leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

Peter’s hand trails down, lightly scraping nails down her toned stomach and back up her sides until he’s cupping her breasts, kneading the soft flesh.

“Such pretty little nipples,” Peter says, pinching one of the hard nubs. “I think next time I want to clamp them, see what they look like all red and puffy and sore.”

“Oh,” Stiles rasps, twitching as Peter gently twists her nipples.

“Oh, do you like that, little one?” Peter asks. He twists her nipples harder, making her cry out and buck into his hands. “Color, Stiles? Too hard?”

“Green!” Stiles says. “Green, feels s’ good, Peter…”

“Good, sweetheart,” Peter says. He keeps squeezing and twisting a nipple with one hand and takes the remote with the other. A few taps and the vibe in her cunt gets stronger and starts pulsating at random intervals.

Stiles thrashes, yanking at her wrists, and Peter thinks she looks so perfect struggling. Luckily, Peter’s bedroom doesn’t share walls with any of his neighbors, so no one but he gets to hear her sob his name as he presses a hand against her lower abdomen, making the vibe shift inside of her and press against her gspot.

“Peter,” Stiles whines.

“Yes?” he asks.

He’s slowly running his hands up and down her arms, to her torso and over her hips, to run down her legs.

“Peter, please,” Stiles begs.

“Please what?” he asks.

Words seem to fail her as he slides his hands up her legs, parting her thighs to see her soaked pussy.

“You tease,” she groans.

Peter laughs and drags a hand up her inner thigh to press against her cunt.

“Yes, I suppose I am,” Peter agrees. “What would you like me to do, little one?”

“Make me come,” she says immediately. “Please make me come, Peter, you’re the only one who can, please…”

Unexpected possessiveness swells in Peter at the thought of those inexperienced boys that came before him, fumbling through fucking her, chasing their own orgasms and completely uncaring of her pleasure. Peter grins viciously at the knowledge that he’s the first person that’s made her come other than herself.

“Okay, love,” Peter says, shifting so he’s lying on his side next to her, one arm propping him up and the other hand still between her legs. He parts her folds, dipping one finger in to nudge the vibrator inside of her. “But we should fix this first, shouldn’t we?”

“Fix wha – oh god!” Stiles shouts as Peter turns the vibe onto its highest setting.

“You’re so good, Stiles,” Peter praises. “Such a good girl, so perfect for me.”

Peter decides she’s been teased long enough and presses two fingers to her hard, wet clit. He hushes Stiles as she sobs in relief at the quick but gentle circles he draws over that sensitive bundle of nerves. Throwing her head to the side, she manages to lean her forehead against Peter’s arm.

“So close, P’ter, please don’t make me wait, I don’t want t’ lose it, please let me come,” she begs.

“Of course you can. Come whenever you want to, sweet girl,” Peter says.

“Thank you, god thank you,” Stiles chants under her breath, almost like she doesn’t know she’s doing it.

Peter speeds up his fingers, feeling her body tensing up, and leans over to tug at a nipple with his teeth.

Stiles _wails_ , a trickle of wetness seeping out of her as her cunt spasms around the egg. Her inner walls clenching around the vibe pushes her to orgasm, sending waves of pleasure through her that Peter helps draw out with gentles fingers as she writhes on the bed, struggling against the rope holding her wrists.

When she’s just about to get dangerously close to overstimulation, he turns off the vibe, letting her come down from her high. She’s trembling, so Peter leans over and kisses her softly.

“That was beautiful, Stiles,” Peter says. “You did so well for me, I couldn’t have asked for more. I need you to close your eyes for me, okay? I’m going to take off the blindfold and I don’t want the light to hurt your eyes.”

Peter eases the blindfold off her to see her eyes shut, tears on her face.

“Oh, sweet one,” Peter says. 

He leans over and kisses each of her cheekbones, right beneath her eyes. Her eyes flutter open when he pulls away, pupils blown wide. She gives him a watery smile.

“Can you tell me how you’re feeling?” Peter asks.

She swallows and her brow furrows, like she’s taking inventory of her body.

“Good,” she says finally. “Really good. Kinda floaty. Really want you to fuck me.”

“Oh?” Peter says. It’s her first real scene and he doesn’t want to push her too far. “Are you sure?”

“Want your cock, Peter,” Stiles says. “Need you to feel me up.”

“Okay, darling. I’m going to untie your hands and I want you on your hands and knees.”

Stiles scrambles onto all fours as soon as her hands are free, arching her back and displaying her wet pussy.

“Good girl,” Peter praises.

Peter dips his finger into her cunt, tugging the loop on the end of the egg vibe, loving the way it spreads the lips of her pussy as he pulls it out. Stiles whimpers, her cunt twitching. Peter reaches for the nightstand, grabbing a condom he’d set out earlier when she stops him, twisting around to touch his arm.

“Wait,” Stiles says. “Uh, can we not use one?”

“I’m not going to fuck you without a condom, Stiles,” Peter says.

Stiles blushes, but doesn’t take her hand from his arm.

“I’m on birth control. We both had clean results on our STD tests before our appointment,” Stiles says, her blush spreading down to her chest. “And I haven’t slept with anyone since you, since it was like two days ago. Which, I mean you’re totally hot so you probably have – “

“Stiles,” Peter interrupts. “I haven’t been with anyone else either.”

Stiles gives what Peter thinks is a sigh of relief. 

“I wanna feel it,” Stiles confesses. “I wanna feel your cock bare and feel you fill me up. Please, Peter, I want to feel your come leaking out of me.”

And fuck, Peter’s so hard it almost hurts, and then she says that, hitting one of Peter’s biggest kinks right on the head. And even if it weren’t, Peter doesn’t think he’d be able to deny her anything.

“Okay, little one,” Peter says. Stiles grins in excitement. “Back on all fours.”

Stiles squeezes Peter’s arm once more before letting go and going back to her hands and knees, presenting her cunt to his hungry gaze. She groans as he slips two fingers into her soaked pussy.

“Peter…”

“Don’t want to hurt you, sweet girl,” Peter says.

He pumps his fingers in her a few times before withdrawing and lining his cock up with her hole. He brushes the head over her folds, wetting his cock with her sweet slick.

“Peter!” Stiles shouts when he grasps her hips and pushes into her with one long thrust.

“Does it hurt? Color, sweetheart?” Peter asks through gritted teeth. It’s so difficult to hold himself still when all he wants to do is pound into her, to lose himself in her tight, clenching heat, but he needs to make sure she’s okay. He refuses to be another partner that fails her so spectacularly. 

Stiles takes a deep breath and the muscles of her cunt relax around him.

“Green,” Stiles hisses. “Green, Peter, please fuck me…”

Peter starts slowly, fingers gripping bruises into her hips. Apparently, Stiles doesn’t want slow. Stiles rocks back, shoving her hips to meet his thrusts. It’s almost frantic, like they both _need_ this.

“More,” Stiles moans. “Fuck me harder…”

Peter yanks her back by the waist, impaling her on his thick cock. Stiles screams out in pleasure, unable to do anything but let Peter fuck into her and god, he loves this. Stiles is holding onto his pillow tightly, fingers gripping desperately.

Stiles so perfect around him, pussy spasming, wetness dripping out of her and coating his upper thighs. Peter has been with his share of women and men, but he’s honestly never enjoyed someone as much as he enjoys her. He’s never loved exploring someone’s body as he does hers. Peter knows he’s a good and generous lover, but something about her makes him want to pamper and cherish and _worship_. He wants to wreck her for anyone else.

Stiles’ arms give out on her and she slumps forward onto her elbows, her ass in the air. The new angle is amazing, letting Peter slide even deeper into her clutching cunt, dragging over her gspot with every thrust. Stiles keens, her whole body trembling.

“Touch yourself for me,” Peter grunts. “I want you to try to come again with my cock filling you, love.”

Stiles whimpers and snakes a shaking hand between her thighs and Peter can tell the second she touches her clit because her walls spasm around him and only his iron self-control keeps him from coming right then, but he won’t be able to last much longer.

“I’m close, Stiles,” Peter pants.

“Come in me,” Stiles begs, grinding down against her hand. “Please, come in me. Fill me up, I wanna feel it dripping out me – oh!”

Stiles’ orgasm seems to take her off guard, making her let out a strangled sob and shake beneath him, like her body just doesn’t know what to do with coming again so soon. Her clenching walls drag him over the edge and he growls, coming deep inside of her, his cock pulsing as it pumps her full of his come.

Peter eases out of her soft, sweet pussy, letting her collapse forward onto his soft sheets. She whines as he withdraws, her cunt struggling to close. She reaches a hand between her thighs, catching the come that’s dripping from her and sliding it back into her. Fuck.

Peter leans forward to gently kiss her cheek.

“I’m going to grab water and something to clean us up,” Peter says softly.

“Nooo,” Stiles groans, her voice throaty. She throws a hand backward until she latches onto his arm. “I like it when it seeps out of me. Feel all used and claimed.”

Peter manages to hold back a groan, but only just. This girl is trying to kill him.

“Let me at least grab you water, okay?” Peter says. “It’s your first scene and it can take a lot out of you.”

“’Kay. You’ll come back, right?” she asks, voice vulnerable. God.

Peter brushes her hair from her eyes and leans down to kiss her softly, trying to pour as much affection and reassurance as he can into the kiss. 

“I will be less than one minute, love,” Peter promises. He’s kicking himself for not have a bottle of water ready.

“Okay,” Stiles says and lets his arm go.

True to his word, Peter’s back in 45 seconds from his run to the fridge. Stiles has rolled onto her back, nude body beautifully displayed on his deep blue sheets. She smiles when she sees him.

Peter crawls in next to her and cracks open the water bottle.

“Sit up a little,” Peter says.

Stiles grumbles but props herself up on her elbows so Peter can bring the bottle to her lips. She sips gratefully, as if she hadn’t realized how thirsty she is. She finishes two thirds of the bottle and Peter finishes off the rest before tossing the empty bottle aside.

“Come here,” Peter says, lounging back on the bed and opening his arms.

Immediately, Stiles curls up against him, resting her head over his heart and wrapping an arm around his waist. She hums into his touch and relaxes completely in the circle of his strong arms. He relishes her naked body pressed to his, one hand rubbing up and down her bare back. All that smooth, pale skin, his marks on her breasts from where he worked her with his mouth, fingertip-shaped bruises on her waist. If she were a cat, Peter is sure she’d be purring.

They’ve been lying together for maybe five minutes when Stiles reluctantly says, “I can go now if you want me to?”

“No,” Peter says firmly, tightening his arms around her. “Aftercare is crucial to any scene. I don’t want you anywhere except here with me.”

“Good, ‘cuz I’m way too comfy to move,” Stiles snarks, but Peter can feel her smile when she presses a kiss to his chest.

“Mmm,” he hums. “Can you tell me about how you were feeling while we were playing, and how you’re doing now?”

“I’m so good right now,” Stiles says right away. “I feel kind of floaty, but like you’re anchoring me. God, that sounds so damn cheesy, but I’m just so relaxed and feel so…good. And my mind is quiet. It’s _never_ quiet.”

“Hey,” Peter says, tilting her face up until she meets his eyes. “Nothing you say is dumb. That’s a perfectly natural reaction to have, and I’m glad I can give that to you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Peter says. “And during the scene?”

“I felt…” Stiles pauses, considering her words. She props her chin on his chest so she can hold eye contact. “I felt very vulnerable. But safe. I loved it, because you were in charge and I knew you would take care of me.”

“I never would let anything bad happen to you,” Peter says, grazing her cheek with the back of his hand. “You are truly uniquely marvelous. And you did so well, my lovely girl.”

“I did?” Stiles asks.

“You were perfect,” Peter says. “You take to submission so beautifully.”

“Is it, uh, something you might want to do again?” Stiles asks nervously. “Uh, domming me, I mean?”

“Stiles,” Peter says seriously, making sure he has her full attention. “I would be honored to have you submit to me again. I would be very, very happy to dom for you again.”

Stiles’ answering grin is blinding.

“Oh, thank god,” she says.

“Were you actually worried I would reject you?” Peter asks.

Stiles shrugs as well as she can splayed across his chest and says, “You never know. I didn’t know if you only want a one night thing or what.”

“I will continue to say this every hour of every day if necessary until it sinks in,” Peter says. “Stiles, you are a masterpiece made of fire and wit. You’re beautiful, and kind, and completely deserving of being pampered and worshipped. I will happily take you apart over and over and put you back together just as perfect as before. Understand?”

Stiles’ mouth had opened while he spoke and she looks at him in wonder, unable to find words. So she kisses him, as passionately and sensually as Peter has ever been kissed. He’s been kissed many times, but he’s never felt quite as wanted as now.

“Thank you,” she breathes against his lips.

“You have nothing to thank me for, sweetheart,” he says. “I’ll see if I can find a kink list tomorrow and we can go over it together, okay?”

Lie. He’d printed out three different versions and a general BDSM guide earlier. They were in his home office two rooms down.

“Okay,” Stiles says, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn. She curls in deeper to him, nuzzling his chest.

“Rest, love,” Peter says quietly, holding her tightly. “You’re safe here.”

“I know,” she murmurs back.

The other men, _incompetent boys_ , she’s had in her life were blind. They’d so easily and casually tossed her aside, or overlooked her magnificence. Peter is more than happy to reap the benefits of their idiocy.

Peter’s career, his whole life, has been centered on reading people, and he knows that he’s exceptionally good at it. He recognizes right away someone truly special. And he will not make the same mistakes as those careless fools that came before him.

**Author's Note:**

> So [this](https://www.lelo.com/lyla-2) is the remote vibe I was talking about. It has a BUNCH of strengths and vibration pattern settings. As someone who used to work in a sex shop and an owner of one, I can promise it is the _best_. Lelo is a bomb brand and worth the investment. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr on my [Teen Wolf Blog](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com) or my [main blog.](http://www.femmmefatalist.tumblr.com)


End file.
